(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the treatment of an allergic airway disease in mammals caused by Pythium insidiosum antigens from the environment. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of an antigen immunotherapeutic product comprising at least one antigenic protein of Pythium insidiosum to treat the airway disease. Equines are particularly treated.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,948,413, 6,287,573, 6,689,571, 6,833,136 to Mendoza describe antigen vaccines of Pythium insidiosum. In this series of patents, the vaccines are disclosed to be used for the treatment of Pythium insidiosum infection (pythiosis). There are no known vaccines for the treatment of non-infecting allergic reactions to P. insidiosum antigens since this fungus has not been linked to such allergic reactions. U.S. Patent Application 2003/0039667 A1 to Jira describes fungal antigen oral vaccines in general.
Equine cicatrix is an allergic disease of unknown origins. This disease affects the breathing of horses. Pertinent references are:    Crawford, A. R., et al., Mycological Res 100 437-443 (1996);    White, T. J., et al., Amplification and direct sequencing of fungal ribosomal RNA genes for phylogenetics. In: Innis M, et al eds. PCR protocols. San Diego: Academic Press, 315-322 (1990);    Mendoza, L., et al., J. Clin Microbiol 31 2967-2973 (Abstract) (1993); (Published erratum appears in J Clin Microbiol 32 276 (1994);    Higgins, D. G., et al., Comput Appl Biosci 8 189-191 (1992) (Abstract);    Imwidthaya, P., et al., Mycopathologia 106 109-112 (1989) (Medline);    Thianprasit, M., et al., Curr Top Med Mycol 7 43-54 (1996) (Medline);    Triscott, J. A., et al., J Cutan Pathol 20 267-271 (1993) (Medline);    Shenep, J. L., et al., Clin Infect Dis 27 1388-1393 (1998) (Medline);    Virgile, R., et al., Cornea 12 81-83 (1993) (Medline);    Murdoch, D., et al., Aust NZ J Ophthalmol 25 177-179 (1997) (Medline).